UNA NUEVA PRECUELA
by Lokxanime
Summary: Para los que no les gusta la precuela ¿Que tal si las cosas fueran un pco diferentes? Un triángulo amoroso entre Anakin, Padme y Obi Wan, sorpresas, misterios y el origen de Darth Vader (la oscuridad dentro del Jedi) en este nuevo recuento de la historia que amamos.
1. UNA NUEVA AMENAZA

Una historia alternativa de Star Wars.

¿Qué tal si la historia de Anakin Skywalker hubiera sido distinta? ¿Qué tal si otro tipo de circunstancias lo llevaban a convertirse en el terrible Darth Vader? Este pensamiento cruzo mi mente y esta fue la historia que nació de esa idea. Espero que les guste.

**LA AMENAZA FANTASMA CAPITULO 1**

Texto de entrada

_La República se encuentra protegida por una relativa paz, conseguida tras décadas de conflicto y sacrificio. Es la década más prospera que el Senado Galáctico ha experimentado. Las tasas pobreza se habían reducido a un mínimo inimaginable, el desempleo estaba a la baja y lo más importante, no había más guerras entre naciones._

_Pero como alguno vez un sabio hombre dijo en algún texto antiguo que ya no recuerdo: "Cuando algo parece demasiado bueno para ser real, es probable… que no los sea"_

_En los barrios bajos de las ciudades, problemas como el tráfico de organos humanos, la esclavitud forzada, el uso de sustancias ilegales, la trata de blancas… eran problemas de cada día._

_A pesar de que el Senado, trataba de ocultar esta verdad con estadísticas falsas y políticos corruptos, la realidad siempre es difícil de ocultar de los ojos de aquellos que se interesan en verla. El dolor, no escapa la mirada del que lo sufre._

_Sin embargo, como todo en esta vida, había una excepción a la regla. El Planeta Naboo. Gobernado por el sabio Rey Admidala y su preciosa hija, la Princesa Padme, se encontraba protegido de la oscuridad que rondaba en los otros planetas de la Galaxia._

_Gracias al comercio de tecnologías médicas entre Naboo y los demás planetas, su influencia era sentida en todas las naciones e incluso a veces, envidiada, por aquellos… que se encontraban más cerca de lo que creían._

Final del texto

En la oscuridad de la noche y ocultos de los pocos rayos de la luna, un grupo de guardias imperiales de Naboo se adentraba a las cavernas de las minas de Nuben, ocultas en una formación rocosa a las afueras de la capital del planeta.

A pesar de que era peligrosa la ruta de entrada a las cuevas, sabían que había algo más importante, un bien mayor, que los impulsaba a continuar caminando. Un riesgo inherente en la profundidad del planeta que se alzaba como espuma silenciosa… una rebelión.

"Cuidado," dijo uno de los guardias mientras levantaba del brazo al más joven de la expedición, un muchacho de apenas 21 años que había tropezado con una de las rocas.

"Necesitamos quedarnos en silencio o descubrirán que estamos aquí," dijo el Rey, un hombre entrado en años y con una mirada tenebrosa que haría a cualquiera del grupo que lo acompañaba enmudecer. El guardia real y el joven asintieron con la cabeza baja.

La verdad es que todos en el grupo de expedición estaban nerviosos. Si descubrían aquello que estaban rogaban no encontrar, estarían perdidos.

Desde hace meses los rumores de una rebelión se habían estado cocinando en las calles de las ciudades y el medio a una posible insurrección era palpable en la población. Cuando habían descubierto meses atrás que un grupo de soldados se había estado encontrando en secreto en las minas, el temor aumentó.

"_Tenemos que verificarlo nosotros mismo," _se dijo así mismo el Rey. Su corazón latía como loco en sus oídos y el terror de lo que podía pasar lo inundaba. Sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba algo totalmente opuesto, una determinación inquebrantable, lo que llenaba de inspiración a la guardia real que lo acompañaba.

Tras caminar varios minutos y escabullirse entre las rocas, pudieron divisar una luz tenue al final del camino. De repente, lo que más temían se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Cientos de robots centinelas de bronce se encontraban alineados frente a las paredes de la cueva y mientras más se adentraban, encontraban más unidades; una infinidad de ellas. En lo que podían divisar, eran al menos 50.000 unidades, sin contar los niveles superiores.

"¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! Si nos descubren...", de repente el joven soldado mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta, pero en su nerviosismo, golpeó una de las unidades con su rifle y los ojos color blanco del robot se transformaron en rojo vivo.

"ALERTA DE INTRUSO," dijo la unidad he inmediatamente el resto de robots se puso en modo de ataque.

"¡Corran!", grito el Rey mientras sacaba su blaster para esquivar el fuego enemigo.

Mientras trataban de escapar entre las piedras, algunos soldados caían heridos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que quedaran atrapados en el fuego.

El Rey tomo al joven soldado del brazo, "¡Corre! Eres el más rápido de nosotros. Encuentra a los maestros jedi ..." más balas cruzaban sobre su cabeza "diles lo que pasa. Diles que salven a mi hija"

"Protejan al Rey," escuchó decir el joven soldado mientras salía corriendo tras la orden del Rey.

Mientras corría entre las piedras, un sentimiento inmenso de culpa llenó su corazón, _"¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?,"_ se repetía a cada paso. Sabía que debía borrar esos sentimientos de su corazón y salir corriendo en búsqueda de los caballeros; no podía defraudar al Rey de nuevo.

Sabía que no era un inútil como aparentaba. Apenas bajo de la colina, subió a uno de los deslizadores y a manejó lo más rápido posible. Pronto se percató que un grupo de rebeldes lo seguía.

Trato de esquivar las balas, logrando en su camino, eliminar a algunos enemigos con su blaster. Pero en fulgor de la batalla, un laser golpeó el frente del vehículo y salió disparado de la aeronave hacia las rocas.

Seguía vivo, pero mal herido.

Los rebeldes se acercaron, y al verlo tan golpeado y sangrando, pensaron que estaba muerto y siguieron su camino hacia la ciudad.

Pero el joven seguía vivo. Tenía una pierna rota y probablemente un hemorragia interna por el dolor que sentía en el pecho y le impedía respirar. Se levantó con dificultad, dando un grito de dolor con el primer paso que dio, pero debía llegar a la ciudad. Debía alertar a los caballeros Jedi.

Los rebeldes Gangan siempre habían sido una amenaza. Aún podría recordar sus días de infancia, cuando los Gangan salieron de las profundidades del agua y mataron a su familia. Si… lo perdió todo ese día, así como muchos otros.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo más vivido de esa mañana fue como se salvó de morir.

El Rey, en su magnifico vehículo blanco, llegó junto a sus tropas y salvó a todos los habitantes de su aldea, enviando al ejercito Gangan a lo profundo del mar tras horas de lucha. Nunca había visto algo igual, alguien digno de admirar y seguir a toda costa.

El monarca le había dado todo, no podía defraudarlo, sin importar el dolor, debía llegar a la capital. Debía salvar a su hija. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

…..

"¡Rayos!", dijo un joven de cabello dorado y ojos claros mientras recogía una piedra del suelo. Su vestimenta daba a entender que se trataba de un Padawan en entrenamiento.

"No te rindas Obi Wan," dijo su maestro con una sonrisa mientras hacia revolotear tres pequeñas piedras en la palma de su mano.

"Maestro Qui-Gon-Jinn, es imposible," dijo el joven Jedi mientras intentaba nuevamente levitar la roca en la palma de su mane.

"Todo lo que vale, toma tiempo y dedicación mi joven aprendiz," dijo el sabio maestro mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho, "Lo estás haciendo bien Obi. Algunos maestros no consiguen ningún avance en esta materia por años. Deberías sentirte orgulloso"

"Orgullo, no es un sentimiento que debería inculcarse en un Jedi," mencionó Obi Wan.

"Si, cuando uno se esfuerza y da lo mejor de si," dijo el maestro mientras le entregaba las piedras que tenía en las manos.

De repente un ruido ensordecedor los tomo por sorpresa. Vieron al joven soldado desplomándose contra el suelo del patio principal, gravemente herido.

Obi Wan corrió hacia él, seguido de cerca de su maestro. El joven soldado sostuvo del brazo al Padawan tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué te sucedió?," dijo el maestro mientras intentaba calmar al joven.

"Los rumores… los rumores son ciertos," dijo el joven mientras trataba de articular sus palabras con dificultad. "Un ejercito… en cambio… la princesa"

No hubo tiempo para más palabras. El joven murió en los brazos de Obi Wan.

Con su vista periférica, el maestro observó a un grupo de soldados rebeldes entrar al castillo. "Corre, encuentra a la princesa, encuéntrame en el hangar," dijo el maestro mientras sacaba su sable láser del cinturón.

Obi Wan soltó suavemente al soldado y corrió hacia la instancia principal, saltando entre los escombros de la pelea que empezaba a formarse en la entrada. Lo único que cruzó por su mente fue llegar donde la princesa lo antes posible, _"Padme… por favor, no, mantente a salvo. Esperame"_

….

Padme se levantó de golpe por los fuertes sonidos fuera de su habitación. Repentinamente, una de sus doncellas entró corriendo a la recamara y cerró la puerta con llave.

"Corra mi lady, vienen por usted," dijo la joven mientras colocaba un sofá frente a la puerta.

Inmediatamente, Padme se levantó y tomó su bata de noche. La doncella se acercó a la princesa y ajustó su cinturón ya que a la joven le temblaban las manos de los nervios que empezaron a inundarla.

"Mi padre…," pregunto Padme.

De repente, empezaron a empujar la puerta. Ambas muchachas se escondieron detrás del respaldo de la cama y se cubrieron con la cobijas. La doncella empezó a sollozar por los gritos de desesperación que se escuchaban afuera, pero Padme la abrazó y cubrió su boca con la mano.

Más gritos se escucharon y fuertes sonidos secos retumbaron, el ruido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Un golpe seco en la puerta.

"Padme, ábreme."

"Obi," dijo Padme y corrió hacia la puerta. Al abrir, no podía creer lo que veía, el caballero había venido por ella. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Padme tenemos que irnos. Vienen a matarte," dijo Obi Wan mientras retiraba un blaster del cinturón de uno de los caídos.

"Mi padre..." dijo Padme mientras tomaba el blaster de la mano de Obi Wan.

"No lo sé, pero tengo que sacarte de aquí," dijo Obi Wan tomándola de la mano. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y las circunstancias… no podrían ser peores.

El caballero sabía que tenía que mantenerla a salvo. Protegerla a toda costa. Ella era la persona más importante en su vida.

Mientras corrían por las escaleras, encontraron varios enemigos, pero el Padawan los derrotó con facilidad. Los tres siguieron corriendo por el corredor principal del castillo cuando Padme divisó a un grupo de soldados de la guardia imperial sujetando a un hombre en brazo, era el Rey.

"Padre," gritó Padme soltando la mano de Obi Wan y corriendo al lado de su padre. El caballero y la doncella la siguieron de cerca.

"Luz de mi vida. Tienes que irte," dijo el Rey. Se encontraba gravemente herido, sangraba alarmantemente.

"No," dijo Padme, lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. Tomó el rostro de su padre en sus manos mientras los soldados lo colocaban con delicadeza en el suelo.

"Niña, obedéceme. Vete. Obi wan y QuiGon te mantendrán a salvo. Dile al senado… diles lo que está pasando. Ocúltate hasta llegar a la República. No dejes que nadie sepa que estas viva," le dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de su hija.

"¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?," dijo la joven mientras ponía la mano de su padre cerca de su mejilla. Tratando de conservar su calor y la seguridad que sus manos le brindaban.

"Debo quedarme," dijo la doncella entre lagrimas, "No seré valiente, pero mi vida le pertenece princesa. Yo moriré en su lugar"

"¡No!," grito Padme, pero la doncella sujetó su otra mano con fuerza.

"Debo. Es mi destino. El suyo es vivir y salvar a los demás," dijo la doncella mientras levantaba a la muchacha del suelo donde se encontraba. Padme no podía parar de llorar. Su padre, su amiga más querida, su vida, todo había sido arrancado en menos de dos horas.

La doncella la abrazo, sujetó su cinturón y se sentó al lado del Rey, sujetando su mano. "Mi amor, corre. Te amo con toda mi alma," dijo el Rey. Miro a Obi Wan, "Su vida está en tus manos"

Padme estaba asustada, no podría creer lo que pasaba. Pero Obi Wan la sacó de su trance. La tomó de la mano, y con un gesto de afirmación para el Rey, corrió con ella.

"Te amo papá," fue lo último que gritó antes de salir del salón. _"Recuperaré lo que es nuestro," _se repitió constantemente mientras corría, apenas si podía ver por donde iba por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Al llegar al hangar se unieron a Qui Gon Jin, aparentemente los rebeldes habían quemado las naves para evitar que escapen. Aunque se habían ido, pronto regresarían.

Mientras intentaba decidir que era lo que debían hacer, un aeronave aterrizó en el hangar. Era una nave comercial; aparentemente, el piloto no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía desde el aire.

"¡Ahí subamos a esa nave, es la mejor opción!," grito Padme mientras corría hacia la nave. Obi Wan intentó agarrarla pero no pudo, corrió demasiado rápido.

Un joven piloto, rubio con ojos azules y de apenas unos 18 años, abrió la puerta. Su cara era de sorpresa al ver a esa joven muchacha cubierta de sangre y hollín, seguida de dos caballeros Jedi.

"¡Por favor, tratan de matarnos!," dijo la princesa agitada.

El piloto estaba confundido, no era algo que uno imaginaría ver en Naboo, uno de los planetas más pacíficos. De repente el muchacho notó soldados entrando al hangar. Tomó a la muchacha del brazo de manera casi instintiva y la metió a la nave. Los caballeros la siguieron.

"Rápido, entre al armario," dijo una muchacha, de apenas 16 años, guiándolos a un tipo de escondite detrás de los controles de la nave.

De repente se escuchó gritos, "¡Abre la puerta!," eran los soldados. El joven piloto esperó a que la muchacha cerrara el escondite y abrió la puerta.

"¿Por qué te tardaste?," dijo el soldado empujando al chico a un lado y entrando a la nave a la fuerza.

"Acabo de aterrizar. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?," dijo el joven. El soldado lo miró con odio.

"No es de tu incumbencia," dijo el soldado, "registren la nave"

"Oye, que diablos..." el soldado apuntó el arma hacia el muchacho antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"No te importa que revisemos, ¿verdad?," dijo el soldado, apuntando el arma hacia el joven piloto.

"Nope," dijo el joven. Tomo a la muchacha que lo acompañaba del brazo y esperó a que los soldados revisaran la nave.

"Acabamos de aterrizar," dijo la chica.

"¡Callate!," dijo el soldado, intentando apuntarle el arma, pero el piloto se puso en medio.

"¡Capitan!," dijo un soldado, "Aquí hay algo"

"¿Seguro que no ocultas nada?," dijo el capitán.

"Si," dijo el joven piloto.

Los tres polisones que se encontraban en el armario sabían que estaban perdidos. El capitán abrió la puerta de golpe y con sorpresa encontró a los que había estado buscando. Se dio la vuelta y vio al soldado que lo acompañaba en el suelo.

"Bastard...", intentó decir pero el joven muchacho puso su mano frente al capitán y con un movimiento veloz, dijo,

**_ "Estas nos son las personas que estás buscando"_**


	2. EL ESCAPE

**EL ESCAPE **

"Estas no son las personas que están buscando," dijo el joven piloto mientras sostenía su mano frente a la cara del capitán.

Como en una especie de trance, el capitán repitió lo que le dijo el muchacho: "Estas no son las personas que estamos buscando"

"Diles a tus soldados que solo encontraste cajas," dijo el joven repitiendo la acción con la mano.

"¡Solo hay cajas!," gritó el capitán a los soldados que se encontraban fuera de la nave.

"Toma a tu compañero y vete," le dijo el joven al soldado y este tomó en brazos a su compañero que se encontraba inconsciente y bajo de la nave.

El piloto cerró la puerta y encendió el motor, la muchacha se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a encender los controles. Que el motor se caliente tomaba tiempo y los controles se demoraban en encender, después de todo era una nave antigua. No tenía mucho tiempo para escapar. Los otros soldados se darían cuenta del engaño; era bastante obvio que unos de sus compañeros había sido noqueado.

De repente escuchó gritos fuertes desde afuera, "¡Oye, maldito!, ¡Espera! ¡Están en la nave!," era el capitán. Había recuperado la cordura y recordaba a quién había visto en la nave; a la princesa y los caballeros Jedi.

"¡Debemos largarnos!," grito el joven piloto mientras apretaba el acelerador y salía disparado del hangar.

Los blasters trataron de alcanzar la nave, pero el joven piloto realizaba maniobras increíbles para evitarlos. Parecía como si pudiera leer cada escenario a la perfección. Casi como… casi com un Jedi.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?," le preguntó Obi Wan mientras salía del armario donde se habían escondido junto con Padme y Qui-Gon. No podía creer lo que había presenciado. A él le había tomado casi cinco años aprender el control mental de los Jedi mientras que este joven lo podía hacer sin ningún esfuerzo y sin aparente entrenamiento.

"¿Quién eres?," preguntó Obi Wan, aún sorprendido de lo que acababa de presenciar. No podía creer que existiera alguien así fuera del Templo Sagrado.

"Anakin Skywalker, esta es mi hermana, Reyla," dijo el joven piloto mientras se concentraba en esquivar los laser.

"Eres un jedi," mencionó Qui-Gon, absolutamente admirado de haber conocido una persona con las capacidades que demostraba ese joven.

"¿Qué? No. Solo es bueno con esos trucos," mencionó su hermana. Se notaba que se encontraba nerviosa con la afirmación que había hecho el maestro. Su reacción no pasó desapercibida por Obi Wan ni por Qui-Gon.

De repente un movimiento sacudió la nave bruscamente, "Nos dieron," gritó Anakin mientras trataba de alzar los escudos de la nave y maniobrar para tratar de librarse de los rebeldes que los acechaban.

"Nos están persiguiendo. ¿Puedes perderlos?," preguntó Qui-Gon, aunque estaba muy seguro de la respuesta que le daría Anakin.

"No es por alardear, pero está hablando con el mejor piloto del universo," mencionó el muchacho, con una sonrisa característicamente pícara.

Los laser llegaban de todas partes. Los perseguían de cerca los rebeldes y parecía cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguno de ellos destruyera los escudos, pero Anaki los perdía a cada momento.

"¡Cuidado!," gritó Padme cuando en medio del escape vio una de las torres del castillo colapsar sobre sí misma.

La torre del castillo…

Donde se había criado, donde había dado sus primeros pasos, donde su padre le había contado tantas historias; ahora ardía en llamas. Todo aquello que había conocido estaba perdido y no había vuelta atrás. Al ver su hogar arder, lo supo, su padre estaba muerto.

Obi Wan reconoció la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Padme por lo que sostuvo su mano con firmeza, de tal manera que ella pudiera sentir que todo estaría bien, que mientras estuvieran juntos, todo sería mejor.

Pero no había tiempo para la tristeza o el dolor, debían escapar. Debían buscar ayuda en el Senado Galáctico.

"Toma esa salida," dijo Qui-Gon, señalando una apertura en las defensas de los rebeldes.

Anakin realizó una maniobra abrupta que tiró a todos de sus asientos, incluyendo a Padme, quien terminó sobre Obi Wan. Los movimientos de la nave y la agilidad mental del piloto permitieron que atravesar el bloqueo sin problema.

"Wo hoo!", gritó el muchacho al ver lo magnífica que había sido esa escapada.

"_Impresionante,"_ pensó Qui-Gon mientras evaluaba las habilidades del muchacho. Parecía como si pudiera predecir el futuro, predecir cada movimiento al más mínimo detalle.

De repente, estuvieron rodeados por dos gigantescas naves que bloqueaban su salida. Estaban perdidos, no había manera de escapar. Se convertirían en prisioneros o peor… morirían.

"Se que suena loco, pero voy a activar la velocidad luz," dijo el muchacho mientras movía los botones del panel de controles. Su hermana hizo lo mismo.

"¿Estás demente?," gritaron Obi Wan y Padme al unísono. Si activaban la velocidad luz en esas circunstancias, la nave se desintegraría al golpear contra las naves rebeldes.

"Confía", dijo el joven y activó la velocidad luz mientras viraba la nave de manera vertical. El movimiento hizo que la moléculas de la nave se distorsionen, y por un breve momento, atravesaron las naves enemigas como un fantasma.

A esa velocidad, lograron alejarse de Naboo sin problema, lejos de los rebeldes que buscaban destruirlos.

Escaparon... casi ilesos.

…

Una figura sombría recorría el salón del Palacio Real que se encontraba en ruinas, las llamas habían consumido todo el interior de la edificación. La figura se movía de una manera tan extraña, que parecía como si flotara por encima de los escombros.

"Encontramos a la muchacha, está muerta," le dijo uno de los soldados rebeldes.

"Que bueno verte Darth Maul," dijo un hombre con un tono casi insolente. Era Dorian Marlow, el líder del ejército mercenario más importante de la Galaxia, Los Contras, una afiliación militar que solía involucrarse en casi todos los conflictos inter-planetarios. Se rumoraba incluso que, en algunos casos, la agrupación había sido la responsable detrás de dichos conflictos.

Pero la agrupación no tenía únicamente el control militar, sino también el económico. Controlaban las mineras más grandes de la Galaxia y su influencia se podía sentir en todos los rincones.

A pesar de su gran estatura y complexión física, Marlow se movía con gran agilidad entre las ruinas del castillo, teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar su pulcros zapatos.

"Con que muerta, ¿eh?", dijo Marlow mientras examinaba el cuerpo de la muchacha con detenimiento. Analizando cada parte de manera minuciosa.

"Sí señor," dijo el soldado orgulloso.

"¿Seguro?," mencionó Marlow lentamente, a manera de burla, mientras levantaba un pedazo de tela roja que se encontraba entre los restos de la joven.

"¿Disculpe señor?," preguntó el soldado rebelde algo confundido.

"La tela roja es característica de las doncellas de esta zona. Dime, ¿cómo es posible que una princesa tenga una tela tan poco elegante como esta?," le dijo Marlow mientras le lanzaba al soldado el pedazo de tela en la cara.

"No me percaté," mencionó el soldado con temor. Sabía que Marlow no era un hombre con el que uno quisiera meterse a discutir. Después de todo su reputación de torturador era conocida.

"No te percataste," dijo Marlow y soltó un suspiro de resignación, "¿Por qué tengo a gente tan incompetente?"

"¿Disculpe?," dijo el soldado con temor. De repente dos grandes manos se agarraron de su cuello, sacando el poco aire que tenía.

"Contrólate," dijo Darth Maul con una voz casi imperceptible, como un suspiro.

Marlow arrojó al muchacho contra los escombros, con una fuerza tal, que le rompió el cuello.

"Tienes razón," dijo Marlow mientras limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo, "perdóname"

Darth Maul era un hombre escalofriante, no se distanciaba tanto de Marlow. Su mirada penetrante podía perforar el acero y los tatuajes de su cara, sin mencionar los cuernos en su cabeza, eran suficientes para espantar a cualquiera.

"No se debe utilizar la fuerza para cosas tan insignificantes," mencionó Darth Maul mientras cubría con su capa los cadáveres, del Rey y la doncella. No lo hizo porque sintiera pena por ellos, no, jamás haría eso. Sentía admiración por quien había sido antes el Rey, lo hizo por respeto.

"Búscalos. Si llegan a la capital, toda esta operación será en vano. Necesitamos este planeta para probar nuestra teoría y si la República se llega a enterar… bueno, será mejor que no se entere," le dijo Maul a Marlow, quien inmediatamente salió del salón seguido de cerca de sus soldados.

…

"Necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro," dijo el maestro Qui-Gon mientras observaba los mapas en la computadora central de la nave.

Todos se encontraban nerviosos. Al parecer durante la maniobra casi suicida de Anakin, uno de los motores entró en contacto con una de las naves y se encontraba descompuesto. Eso solo podía significar que parte del combustible se estaba filtrando.

"Tuvimos suerte de que la nave no se despedazara," mencionó Obi Wan mientras ponía una venda en la mano de Padme. Durante el brusco movimiento durante el escape se había lastimado la muñeca.

"Podemos encontrar refugio en Tatooine. No estamos lejos de allí," dijo Padme mientras revisaba con su mano sana el resto de mapas.

"No iremos a Tatooine," dijo Anakin de manera brusca, causando desagrado en Obi Wan.

"Es el lugar más cercano y no nos encontrará. Es tierra de nadie," dijo el joven Padawan mirando a Anakin directamente a los ojos. Se notaba su enojo en las pupilas.

"Tierra de nadie. Exacto. Significa que es peligroso. Además quienes son ustedes para decidir. Es mi nave," dijo Anakin igual de molesto, "Además, ustedes pueden ser criminales, y yo aquí ofreciéndoles refugio."

"Tienes razón. Hemos sido descorteses. Mi nombre es Qui-Gon Jinn, ellos son Obi Wan Kenobi y Padme," dijo el maestro de manera cordial. Sin embargo, Obi Wan se percató que omitió premeditadamente el apellido de la princesa. _"si, aún no sabían si podía confiar en ellos,"_ pensó.

"Agradecemos su ayuda," dijo Padme de manera amigable, tratando de romper la tensión que se formaba entre Obi Wan y Anakin.

"Un placer," dijo Reyla, igual de consiente de la situación entre los dos muchachos.

"Tatooine es nuestra única esperanza. Con el combustible que nos queda, ir a cualquier otro lugar, sería peligroso. Por favor Anakin, no te pediría esto sino fuera nuestra única opción," dijo Padme.

Anakin no pudo resistir la lógica de lo que decía. Tampoco podía negarse. Era la chica más bellas que había visto, "puedo dejarlos ahí. Pero apenas tenga como partir, me iré. No quiero involucrarme"

"Me parece justo Anakin," dijo Qui-Gon mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

"Disculpen a mi hermano. Se pone nervioso con la idea de regresar, somos esclavos fugitivos de Tatooine," dijo Reyla mientras pasaba una botella de agua a Obi Wan.

"¡REYLA!," gritó Anakin. Él no quería compartir esa información con extraños.

"Nos necesitan tanto como nosotros los necesitamos a ellos Anakin y para que todo funcione necesitamos ser sinceros con ellos. Además yo tomo las decisiones, ¿recuerdas?," el muchacho no pudo decir nada en contra de su hermana. Tenía razón, debían ayudarse mutuamente para sobrevivir en Tatooine.

De repente escucharon la alarma del motor. Ahora era imposible mantenerse en el aire. Debían aterrizar lo antes posible. "No hay opción," dijo Obi Wan.

"Si, no hay opción," dijo Anakin, "Tatooine." Le dolía en el alma regresar. Si los descubrían estaban muertos, pero si no aterrizaban, de seguro estaban muertos.

La muerte segura superaba a la muerte posible.

…...…

El aterrizaje fue relativamente calmado. Escondieron la nave afuera de la ciudad principal y caminaron por el desierto. Padme tuvo una idea para ocultar la identidad de Anakin y Reyla. Tomó dos cascos que se encontraban en la nave y creó máscaras, una negra y una blanca.

"De esta manera, si alguien los ve, no los reconocerá," dijo la joven princesa mientras entregaba la máscara negra a Anakin.

"Gracias," dijo el muchacho mientras sujetaba la máscara en sus manos. Era particularmente aterradora e intimidante, con grandes ojos negros y rejas en vez de una boca. Sintió una fuerte premonición al colocarsela, como si fuera una maldición el tener que usarla.

Padme le entregó la blanca a Reyla, que solo cubría la mitad de su cara y ambos hermanos se cubrieron la cabeza con telas que combinaban con la ropa que usaban.

"Ok. Necesitamos buscar la tienda de Watto. Ahí podremos encontrar los repuestos que necesitamos", dijo Anakin mientras pagaba el peaje para entrar por las puertas de la ciudad, "Debemos ser imperceptibles. Todo los rumores corren como fuego en esta maldita ciudad."

"Lo sé. Por favor confía en nosotros. Jamás pondremos en riesgo tu vida o la de tu hermana," dijo Obi Wan tratando de aliviar las asperezas de hace un momento atrás.

"Gracias," dijo Anakin. Podía notar la sinceridad en las palabras de Obi Wan.

"Y bueno, ¿cómo vamos a pagar por los repuestos?," dijo Reyla. De repente, todos en el grupo empezaron a mirarse el uno al otro con cara de incredulidad.

"¡¿Solo ahora se acaban de percatar que estamos quebrados?!," gritó Anakin. De repente la furia que se había calmado hace un momento volvió a nublar su cabeza. Sabía que al aterrizar la nave sería casi imposible volver a despegar.

"¡Sabía que tenía que botarlos a su suerte! ¡Maldición!," dijo Anakin mientras golpeaba una de las paredes.

"Anakin tranquilízate. Respira. Ya sabes lo que sucede cuando pierdes la cabeza," dijo Reyla mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano.

Qui-Gon pudo fijarse que el agua que se encontraba en uno de lo jarrones cercanos a donde se encontraban empezó a hervir y el cristal de uno de los vehículos reventó.

"¡Hermano, basta!," dijo Reyla. De repente Anakin salió de su trance y se tranquilizó.

"_Interesante," _pensó Qui-Gon.

"Perdón, no se lo que me pasó," dijo Anakin mientras se levantaba la mascara y limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

"Entonces… ¿cuánto dinero tenemos?," preguntó Padme. Nadie respondió.

"Ok. Entonces venderemos esto," dijo Padme. Era el collar de su madre, aquel que nunca retiraba del cuello.

"No puedes hacer eso," dijo Obi Wan. Sabía lo que ese pendiente significaba para ella. No podía permitirle venderlo.

"Es nuestra única opción. Yo sé lo que estás pensando, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Mi madre habría querido que lo usemos para salvar a Naboo," dijo Padme mientras sujetaba la mano de Obi Wan.

"Podemos vender mi sable de luz," dijo Obi Wan con dolor en el rostro.

"¡No!," dijo Qui-Gon molesto. Era la primera vez que Obi Wan lo había escuchado levantar la voz.

"Necesitamos nuestras armas para protegerla," dijo el maestro. Obi sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón detrás de su sorpresivo enojo. Un Jedi no podía separarse de su sable de luz de ninguna manera ya que este representaba una parte de su alma.

"Perdón por ser insolente maestro," dijo Obi avergonzado.

"No será suficiente incluso si vendemos tu juego de luces, Jedi," dijo Anakin en tono burlón.

"Aún no es un Jedi," dijo Qui-Gon. La rigidez del tono de voz del maestro hizo que Anakin se sintiera un poco mal por Obi Wan. Se notaba que aún estaba molesto con la afirmación del sable de luz.

"El precio es muy alto. No podremos pagarlo," dijo Reyla. Estaba empezando a pensar que todo esto había sido una terrible idea cuando de repente algo llamó su atención.

"Esperen, lo tengo," dijo Reyla arrancando un afiche de la pared, "las carreras de Pods. Dinero rápido, mucho dinero"


	3. LA CARRERA

**LA CARRERA**

Las carreras de Pods son el evento más importante de Tattoine. Uno de los torneos más significativos de la Galaxia por la cantidad y calidad de los pilotos que participaban en ellas. No eran famosas solamente por la adrenalina y la emoción del espectáculo, sino porque era para los habitantes de Tatooine era la única manera en la que podían olvidar, al menos por un momento, que no había dolor o esclavitud.

Adrenalina pura y por supuesto… muerte.

Un pequeño error en las carreras de Pods podía significar la muerte. Muchos pilotos parecían cada año por pequeños errores en el motor o por asfixia causada por el calor, lo que provocaba que los pilotos se desmayen. En Tatooine, una carrera sin muertes se consideraba un evento aburrido.

La velocidad solía ser el menor de los problemas en la pista. Disparos de Hombres de Arena a los Pods cuando entraban a su territorio o pilotos deshonestos que escondían artilugios en la carrocería, era parte de la diversión.

Anakin sabía que era una loca idea intentar entrar en las carreras pero era la única opción que tenían. Con el premio mayor podían comprar las partes que necesitaban y mucho más.

Pero sin un Pod, era imposible participar.

"¿Crees que podamos ganar?," le preguntó Padme a Relya.

"¡Por supuesto! Con el collar creo que podremos comprar un Pod de segunda mano," contesto la muchacha con alegría mientras caminaba de prisa hacia el punto de inscripción de las carreras.

"Ok, entonces encontremos un comprador de mi collar y manos a la obra," dijo Padme elevando sus brazos en el aire. Ella tenía la confianza de que con motivación todo era posible. Obi Wan y Anakin, por su parte, la miraron con incredulidad.

Tiempo después lograron vender el collar y compraron un Pod de segunda mano que apenas podía volar. Sin embargo, era su única oportunidad de salir de ese desdichado planeta.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta chatarra?," dijo Obi Wan al ver el destartalado artefacto.

"Lo arreglamos," dijo Anakin mientras se dirigían al lugar donde habían estacionado su nave. El muchacho sabía que ahí tendría todas las herramientas para repararlo.

A él le encantaba arreglar cualquier tipo de artefacto, era su afición, sobre todo un proyecto como ese. Mientras más se acercaban a su nave, más emoción sentía de empezar a trabajar.

"La carrera será en pocas horas. ¿Crees que tendremos tiempo suficiente para terminar?," preguntó Padme algo preocupada.

"Tal vez, si nos tomamos todo el día y la noche," dijo el joven piloto. Sus palabras no pudieron calmar el nerviosismo que sentía Padme al ver el óxido que se había formado en la parte externa del Pod de segunda mano.

Obi Wan y Padme estaban preocupados, sin embargo Qui-Gon y Reyla tenían toda la confianza de que la idea funcionaría.

"Ánimo, si ponemos todos nuestros esfuerzos estoy seguro que lo lograremos," dijo Qui-Gon mientras ayudaba a empujar la nave. Nada podía calmar su tranquilidad exterior.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, taladrando, arreglando y pintando. La carrera era la mañana siguiente y solo tenían poco tiempo para lograrlo. Si fallaban, la próxima carrera sería en un año y estarían destinados a permanecer ahí.

Las horas pasaban y aún no eran capaces de arreglar los convertidores. Todos estaban cansado, pero Anakin no, él se mantendría despierto toda la noche de ser necesario.

Cuando era niño, todos los habitantes de la capital lo conocían como el mejor mecánico y eso le encantaba, lo hacía sentirse valioso. Arreglar lo que estaba roto era su pasatiempo favorito en el mundo, sin embargo, como no pagaban bien y tenía que cuidar de su hermana, tuvo que dejar ese pasatiempo para ser piloto comercial. Lo que no esperaba era que el pilotaje sería su segundo pasatiempo favorito.

Después de un tiempo, empezaron a caer las primeras víctimas del cansancio, quienes decidieron ir a dormir al interior de la nave para retomar energías.

Solo Obi Wan se quedó acompañando a Anakin mientras trabajaba. Por su cabeza seguían circulando las imágenes de los últimos días y no podía dormir. Trataba de imaginar lo que sería de su vida de ahora en adelante; los caza recompensas que vendrían tras ellos y lo que podría suceder si el testimonio en el Senado no era lo que esperaban. Se preguntó si podrían salvar a Naboo a tiempo y que sería de la vida de Padme después de estos terribles acontecimientos.

"_¿Sería el Consejo Jedi capaz de ayudarlos? ¿Le permitirían quedarse al lado de Padme?,"_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?," le preguntó Obi Wan a Anakin mientras le entregaba una tasa de café para mantenerlo despierto.

"Gracias. Estoy bien," dijo Anakin mientras tomaba un sorbo de la tasa y la colocaba en el piso a su lado.

El joven piloto no era bueno con palabras pero podía reconocer un acto de amabilidad y no dejaría en el olvido la forma en la que se había comportado anteriormente.

"Lamento… la forma en la actué, al no ayudarlos como debería. Es solo que… mi hermana es mi mundo," dijo Anakin mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el motor, "agradezco lo que dijiste. Que protegerías a mi hermana. Nadie se había preocupado por ella... excepto yo por supuesto."

"Es importante para ti," dijo Obi Wan mientras se sentaba a su lado en el piso, "Si hay algo que pueda hacer lo haré. Entiendo como te sientes... Padme es todo para mi"

"Pensé que lo Jedi no podían enamorarse," dijo Anakin, lo que provocó que el joven Padawan se sonrojara. El joven piloto se dio cuenta del silencio incómodo que su comentario provocó.

"Si la amo. Pero no como tu piensas," mintió Obi Wan, "Pero hay cosas más importantes para un Jedi. A veces la necesidad de la mayoría sobrepasa la necesidad de los individuos"

"O la de uno solo," dijo Anakin un poco triste por las palabras de Obi Wan. Había notado la forma en que la veía. ¿Y quién podría resistirse? Era una mujer hermosa y generosa.

"Así que eres Jedi..." dijo Anakin tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Aún soy un Padawan,. Tengo mucho por aprender. Viste cómo reaccionó mi maestro cuando sugerir lo del sable de luz," dijo Obi Wan recordando aún como lo había regañado su Qui-Gon cuando estuvieron solos.

"¿Es tan importante? Es solo una lámpara luminosa con filo," dijo Anakin en tono burlón.

Obi Wan se rió con la descripción de Anakin, "Es más que eso. Un sable de luz es una extensión de tu alma"

"¿Estabas dispuesto a dar un pedazo de tu alma? Maldición, realmente te importa esa chica," dijo Anakin con cara de sorpresa y provocando de nuevo otro silencio incómodo.

"Nunca había visto un sable de luz tan de cerca," dijo Anakin, "Pero es todo lo que podría haber imaginado. Realmente es una obra maestra"

"Si, lo es," dijo Obi Wan. Podía recordar todavía la primera vez que lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo orgulloso que sentía de sí mismo.

Por un momento le pareció extraño en ese momento lo fácil que fue para él conversar con Anakin de cosas tan privadas y profundas. Se sentía cómodo a su lado.

"Y bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?," dijo Obi Wan mientras miraba en que podía ocuparse para ayudar al joven piloto.

"Pásame el convertidor," dijo Anakin mientras levantaba una de las tapas del motor.

Obi Wan se perdió, no sabía nada de mecánica. Empezó a apuntar cosas al azar esperando que alguna de ellas sea el convertidor, causando que Anakin sonriera.

"El convertidor, la cosa amarilla," dijo Anakin, riéndose de la situación. No podía levantarse el mismo a recogerlo ya que tenía las manos ocupadas.

Al ver que su "asistente" no podría por lo más sagrado encontrar el objeto, realizó un movimiento con la mano y atrajo el convertidor con su mente.

"¡Cómo demonios lo hiciste!," gritó Obi Wan con cara de sorpresa al ver el objeto volar.

"¿Qué?," dijo Anakin algo extrañado.

"Eso, mover el convertidor con la mente tan fácilmente. Ningún ser humano normal puede hacerlo. Incluso los Jedi tienen problemas con ello. Tienes acceso a La Fuerza" dijo Obi Wan, tratando en su mente de explicar lo que había sucedido.

"¿La Fuerza?," dijo Anakin sin una remota idea de lo que se trataba.

"La Fuerza, la energía que mantiene unido a todo el universo. Eres sensible a la fuerza Anakin, así como el maestro Qui-Gon y yo. La verdad es que incluso es muy fuerte en ti. Podrías ser un Jedi muy poderoso", dijo Obi Wan entusiasmado.

Sin embargo, Anakin empezó a reírse a carcajadas de solo pensar en la idea, "No hay manera de que yo pudiera convertirme en Jedi. No tengo disciplina, no tengo paciencia y la verdad, me gustan mucho las chicas"

El Padawan se rió, "No es solo eso. Se trata de proteger al inocente, encontrar el balance. Habrán cosas muy buenas en tu futuro si escoges ese camino"

"Paso. La idea es demasiado loca para mi. Además, tengo a mi hermana, no puedo dejarla," dijo Anakin. La idea de convertirse en Jedi era descabellada, una locura, jamás podría… no podía dejar a su hermana.

…..

Tras una noche larga de trabajo, estaban listos para la carrera. Reyla y Anakin se pusieron sus máscaras para prevenir que los reconocieran los hombres de Jabba, su antiguo maestro esclavista. El resto se colocó andrajos para pasar desapercibidos. Eran un grupo de fugitivos de maravilla. No había ninguno que no estuviera en peligro.

Sin embargo, Padme lucía hermosa. Incluso con esa facha, brillaba con su presencia. Anakin no podía evitar sentirse extraño cada que la veía, como si tuviera una extraña atracción hacia ella que iba más allá de la amistad. Pero no podría. No podría hacerle eso a Obi Wan después de haber comprendido lo que el Padawan sentía por la muchacha.

Prefirió concentrarse en la carrera. Además no podía darse el lujo de ese tipo de emociones.

"¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡La carrera del siglo esta por comenzar!," dijo el comentador. La gente se volvía loca en las gradas al sonido de las trompetas y los aplausos. "¡El campeón! ¡Zebulba!," gritó el comentador y la multitud enloqueció por completo.

Zebulba era el mejor corredor de la Galaxia, invicto hasta la fecha. Once victorias como local y cuatro campeonatos mundiales seguidos. No había mejor piloto que él en el mundo, al menos no por ahora.

Anakin lo admiraba. Era el primer esclavo en participar en carreras de Pod que había obtenido su libertad. Alguien como él que había logrado salir de la prisión de los maestros.

"Nombre," dijo la asistente de inscripciones en la puerta de registros.

"_¡Maldición!," _pensó Anakin. Se había distraído con la llegada de Zebulba mientras hacía fila, que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. No era tan creativo como para que se le ocurriera un nombre.

"Vader," dijo Padme con confianza, como si fuera su promotora, "Su nombre es Vader y es uno de los mejores pilotos de la Galaxia"

"¿Vader? No he escuchado de ti," dijo la mujer. Anakin se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Si la mujer hubiera podido ver debajo de su máscara, hubiera notado que algo no andaba bien.

"¿¡Cómo!? Es el mejor de todos," dijo Padme, sujetando el brazo del joven piloto. Esto hizo que los nervios que sentía aumentaran mucho más.

"Me vale, ¡INSCRIPCIÓN!," gritó mientras extendía su mano solicitando el dinero de la entrada para participar.

"Por supuesto," dijo la joven mientras ponía el dinero en la mano sudorosa de la asistente, que ni siquiera se inmutó con la cantidad. Anakin pudo evidenciar un leve rasgo de tristeza en la mirada de Padme mientras colocaba el dinero. Recordó en ese instante de donde lo habían sacado.

"Número 8," dijo la mujer y cerró de golpe la reja de cabina de inscripciones.

"Lamento tanto que hayas perdido tu collar. Cuando gane será lo primero que recupere," dijo Anakin con tristeza. Padme solo le sonrió amablemente.

"Prepárate, debes calentar los motores," dijo su hermana mientras retiraba el número de las manos de Padme y lo colocaba en su espalda.

"La carrera de exhibición lo es todo. Lúcete hermano," le dijo Reyla con una abrazo. Anakin se dirigió hasta el Pod y empezó a verificar los mecanismos, teniendo cuidado en cada uno de ellos.

"¿Con que Vader?," escuchó a sus espaldas Anakin en el idioma natal de Tatooine. Era Zebulba, tan feo como siempre.

"Es un honor señor," dijo Anakin en ese mismo idioma

"No puedo decir lo mismo… No conocía a un extranjero que conociera nuestros dialectos," dijo Zebulba mientras revisaba la nave del joven.

"_Maldición, que idiota soy" _pensó el muchacho. "Soy más listo de lo que crees," le dijo Anakin.

"Lo dudo," dijo Zebulba en tono burlón, y con una mirada de desprecio, se marchó. Toda la admiración que algún momento sintió Anakin por ese individuo se esfumó en el aire. Tenía que demostrarle a ese maldito con quien se estaba metiendo.

La carrera de exhibición fue fantástica para Anakin, y por la cara de estúpido que tenía Zebulba, sabía que tenía la ventaja sicológica. No había nada más terrible para Anakin que una persona arrogante; tenía que demostrarle que con él no debían meterse.

"¡Eres fantástico!," dijo Padme con un abrazo. De nuevo volvió a sentir ese sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

"Si, esta vez creo firmemente que terminarás la carrera," dijo Reyla entusiasmada.

"Espera… ¿terminar la carrera?," dijo Obi Wan con cara de shock.

"Bueno, nunca ha terminado. Pero se que esta vez ganarás," dijo la joven. Obi Wan no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Padme no podía quitarse la cara de sorpresa.

"No se desanimen. Yo sé que Anakin no solo terminará la carrera, sino que ganará. Confíen en él," dijo Qui-Gon al ver la cara de desesperanza de los jóvenes.

"Si no lo hacemos..."

"Lo haremos Obi Wan," dijo su maestro con una palmada en la espalda.

"Sí, lo lograré," dijo Anakin, aunque sonaba más como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. El resto no lucía tan convencido.

"¡CORREDORES A SUS PUESTOS!," gritó el organizador a través de los parlantes.

"Buena suerte hermano," dijo Reyla mientras abrazada a Anakin con fuerza, "Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Prométeme que ganarás"

Anakin sostuvo el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, "te lo prometo"

"Cuídate mucho," dijo Padme mientras le daba un abrazo, "no olvides que es todo lo que tenemos. No tenemos más dinero para invertir en otra carrera"

"Tranquila niña, lo lograremos," dijo Anakin con una sonrisa picarona, haciendo que Padme se sonrojara un poco y lo golpeara de manera juguetona en el brazo. Sin embargo, la princesa sabía que podía colocar toda su confianza en él. "_Se que lo lograrás," _pensó.

(Para la descripción de la carrera creo que es mejor que veamos la carrera completa de la Amenaza Fantasma - Episodio 1. Es uno de los pocos momentos que me gustan de la precuela. Solo imaginen que Anakin es mayor y la madre de Anakin es Reyla)

Part 1 watch?v=Hn2OEZ0HFjE

Part 2 watch?v=hjj4MBDpbOY

Part 3 watch?v=0lVCO4gW940

Anakin ganó, fue una carrera fantástica y un increíble despliegue de destreza. Padme y Reyla corrieron entre la gente que empezaba a aglomerarse junto al campeón. Nada podía interponerse entre ellas y Anakin. Empujaron a los que se atravesaban en su camino y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

"¡Lo hice!," gritó Anakin mientras abrazaba a su hermana. La tierra aún cubría su visor, estaba sudando y sin embargo, no podía dejar de abrazarla. Era el momento más feliz de su vida.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Anakin," respondió su hermana. No le importaban todas las personas a su alrededor. Lo único que valía en ese momento era estar junto a su hermano.

De repente escucharon que la multitud se puso en silencio y se escuchaba un único aplauso lento y burlón.

"Pero miren a quién me encontré aquí. Mi querido Anakin, mi niño. Mi esclavo favorito," Reyla y Anakin se voltearon para ver de dónde venían esas palabras. Era Jabba, aquella terrible criatura monstruosa con cara de sapo que había arruinado su vida, rodeado de sus hombres, y a su costado Zebulba.

Obi Wan quiso tomar su sable láser, pero Qui-Gon lo detuvo al percatarse que los hombres de Jabba apuntaban sus armas contra el grupo. Estaban rodeados. No había cómo escapar.

"¿Creíste que no te reconocería con esa máscara? o ¿Tal vez que no escucharía a tu hermana gritar tu nombre a todo pulmón?," dijo. Reyla no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al hablar de esa manera tan descuidada. Lo había echado todo a perder.

"¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasa con los esclavos que corren en las carreras? Creo que me va a gustar ver tu cabeza embarrada en el suelo," dijo Zebulba. Los demás soldados rieron con su comentario.

"Se equivoca," dijo Padme mientras se colocaba entre Jabba y los hermanos Sywalker.

"¡Pero miren quien está aquí. Es la princesita!," dijo Jabba, "Dos pájaros de un tiro. Que suerte tengo. ¿Acaso creías que no hay un precio en tu cabeza"

"_¿Princesa?," _dijo Anakin. Una jóven, escoltada por dos caballeros Jedi. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y no darse cuenta? Por supuesto que tenía que pasarle esto a él.

Los soldados tomaron a Padme y Reyla del brazo, apuntando sus armas contra ellas.

"No somos aquellos que estás buscando," dijo Anakin mientras movía su mano frente a la cara de Jabba.

"¡Tu truco no funciona conmigo dos veces esclavo! No insultes mi inteligencia," dijo Jabba mientras empujaba al muchacho contra el suelo.

"No la insulto. Niego su existencia," dijo Anakin. De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe contra el rostro que casi lo noqueó.

"Podemos negociar," dijo Qui- Gon levantado las manos en el aire.

"¿Quién diablos eres?," dijo Jabba mientras sostenía a Anakin contra el suelo con su asqueroso pie.

"Se los compraré. Al muchacho, a su hermana y a la princesa," dijo Qui-Gon mientras caminaba despacio frente a Jabba.

"No hay dinero en el mundo que pueda cubrir esa deuda," dijo Jabba mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que lo rodearan, "No solo escapó y se robó dinero, se llevó a la puta de su hermana con él y me hizo perder mucho"

"¡Desgraciado!," gritó Anakin, solo para ser golpeado de nuevo contra el suelo. Sentía una furia impresionante, quería matar a este bastardo.

"Controlate Anakin," le dijo su hermana mirándolo a los ojos, "por favor, te lo ruego Ani." Se notaba que estaba asustada de que algo provocara a su hermano.

"Puedo comprarlos," dijo Qui-Gon con un tono de voz firme y claro, "dos sables de luz, más el dinero que Anakin ganó las carreras y una nave; además de un generoso pago cuando lleguemos a la ás más dinero de lo que valen."

Obi Wan no podía creer lo que decía su maestro. Hace unas pocas horas lo había regañado con furia por ofrecer su sable de luz y ahora ofrecía dos. Mientras tanto, Padme estaba indignada. No podía creer que hace este tipo conversaciones sucedieran en la vida real.

"El dinero que ganó MI ESCLAVO en las carreras es mío," dijo Jabba.

"El dinero que te ofrezco es más de lo que cualquiera pudiera ofrecerte por ellos," dijo Qui-Gon. Firme en su palabra.

"Escoge a dos. No te ofrezco más. Y considerame generoso de que no te mate y me quede con todo," dijo Jabba.

Obi Wan sabía que escogería a Padme, era su deber, ¿pero a cuál de los hermanos escogería?

"Bien," dijo Qui-Gon mientras colocaba el sable de luz en su palma.

"Mi hermana Qui-Gon. Llévatela," gritó Anakin, pero sus gritos fueron ensordecidos por otro golpe.

"Si, el muchacho es bueno y me hace mucho dinero. La chica es útil, pero el chico es más caro. Sus truquitos me han sido muy útiles," dijo Jabba pensativo. Obi Wan sintió asco de ese hombre. Un bastardo que usaba los poderes de los Jedi para su beneficio económico.

"¡Sí! escogeme a mi!,"dijo Anakin, "deja en paz a mi hermana"

"¡Que te calles malnacido!," gritó Jabba, golpeando al muchacho de nuevo. De repente los cristales de los locales empezaron a temblar y el suelo se estremeció.

"¡Anakin, basta!," gritó su hermana y todo se calmó de nuevo. Todos miraron extrañados el singular suceso.

"Olvidé que solo tu hermana puede calmarte cuando tienes un berrinche," dijo Jabba mientras se acomodaba la ropa, "Tiraremos un dado. Rojo para la chica, azúl el chico"

"De acuerdo," dijo Qui-Gon.

Jabba lanzó un dado que tenía en su chaqueta al aire. Los segundos hasta que cayera al suelo se sintieron eternos. Todos las miradas estaban en el dado.

Cuando cayó al suelo y se detuvo, todos tenían los ojos clavados en el color que mostraba.

"Azúl," dijo Obi Wan con tristeza

"Tomo al fenómeno y lárguense," dijo Jabba. Se sentía un poco decepcionado de su pérdida, pero no iba a arriesgar su vida si es que el muchacho no podía controlarse.

"No, no lo acepto. Por favor Qui-Gon, moviste el dado. ¡Era rojo!" le rogó Anakin furioso, "llévate a mi hermana, te lo ruego"

"¡Vamos!," dijo un soldado mientras se llevaba a la muchacha a la fuerza.

"¡No la toque!," gritó Anakin y el soldado salió volando por el aire. Reyla corrió junto a su hermano. Las ventanas temblaban.

"Cálmate y escúchame Ani. Si vives, tendrás más oportunidades de rescatarme, por favor, ve con ellos," dijo Reyla mientras sostenìa el rostro de Anakin entre sus manos.

"No puedes pedirme eso Rey. Nuestra madre me rogó que te cuidara. No me pidas que te abandone aquí en este infierno," sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía inútil. Cómo pudo permitir que esto pasara. ¡Se trataba de su hermana!

"Conviértete en Jedi Anakin. Pelea y regresa por mi," dijo Reyla limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos de su hermano.

"Escúchala," dijo Padme con tristeza. Ella también estaba llorando. Toda la situación era abrumadora. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que nada malo hubiera pasado en Naboo para que pudiera tener los recursos para salvarlos.

"Ven con nosotros Anakin. Te prometo que regresaremos," dijo Qui-Gon mientras sujetaba a Anakin del brazo. El joven piloto no quería saber nada del maestro Jedi. Era su culpa que su hermana no fuera escogida.

Mientras el resto intentaba convencer a Anakin, Obi Wan empezó a sentir un aire frío en la espalda como si algo siniestro se acercara. De repente, entre la multitud, divisó una sombra oscura que se acercaba sigilosamente. El joven Padawan sintió el terror apoderarse de él.

Era Darth Maul...


	4. MEMORIAS EN LA OSCURIDAD

**MEMORIAS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Mientras los otros intentaban hacerle entender a Anakin que tenía que irse para convertirse en Jedi para salvar a su hermana, Obi Wan notó que una figura oscura se acercaba entre la multitud.

Era Darth Maul con un grupo de soldados del ejército rebelde Gangan. Obi Wan nunca lo había visto antes, pero sintió una energía oscura que emanaba de él y sintió una terrible sensación en la nuca. Sabía que tenía que correr.

Tomó a Padme por el brazo, pero los soldados notaron lo que hizo y lo reconocieron de inmediato. Comenzaron a disparar al grupo sin preocuparse ni siquiera de que hubiera personas inocentes alrededor. En respuesta, los cazarrecompensas de Jabba comenzaron a disparar a los soldados y los rayos láser golpearon a todos en el fuego cruzado. Uno de estos alcanzó la cabeza de Zebulba y se desplomó en la tierra a los pies de Anakin, muerto al instante.

El joven piloto tomó a su hermana por el brazo y corrió hacia un edificio cercano, sabía que era su única oportunidad de escapar. Padme tomó la bolsa con el dinero y siguió a Anakin con Obi Wan y Qui-Gon. En el caos, los guardias y los soldados no se dieron cuenta de que estaban huyendo.

Por suerte para ellos, el edificio al que entraron era un hangar y allí encontraron un nuevo YT-1300F Corellian Light Freighter.

"¡Llévanos a esa nave!", gritó Padme a Anakin. Ella agarró uno de los blasters de uno de los cazarrecompensas caído y comenzó a disparar para evitar que entraran los soldados que los siguieron, mientras que Obi Wan y Qui-Gon luchaban contra dos cazarrecompensas que intentaban ingresar al hangar.

Reyla miró que estaban en problemas y corrió hacia el panel de control de la puerta principal, tiró de una palanca y la cerró, manteniendo al resto de enemigos afuera. Pero la puerta no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que si soltaba la palanca, la puerta seguramente se abriría. Tenía que seguir sosteniéndolo y darles tiempo para escapar.

Anakin abrió la puerta de la nave e hizo que los demás ingresen rápidamente. De repente, se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba con ellos y se encontraba en la puerta tratando de detener a los intrusos.

"Vete, los detendré", gritó Reyla a Anakin mientras sostenía la palanca lo más fuerte que podía. De repente, un rayo láser atravesó la puerta, "Déjame Anakin, los detendré", dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza la manija.

"¿Estás loca", gritó Anakin, mientras trataba de volver por ella. Pero la puerta se abrió tras una explosión y pronto los rebeldes comenzaron a entrar.

"Vete ahora, soy tu hermana mayor Anakin. Vete ahora y vuelve por mí", y luego fue abordada por uno de los soldados y tomada como rehén.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Anakin entró en la nave. El joven piloto corrió hacia la cabina y encendió el motor. La nave era poderosa, Anakin tuvo dificultades para tomar el control, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Darth Maul, que acababa de entrar al edificio, saltó sobre la nave e intentó abrir la puerta con su sable de luz, pero el movimiento le impedía mantenerse sobre esta. Anakin dio un giro brusco con la nave y atravesó rápidamente el hangar, dejando a Darth Maul colgando de los restos de las puertas. Estuvo cerca pero escaparon.

... ...

Después de unas pocas horas de viaje, llegaron a Coruscant. Anakin todavía estaba devastado por lo que acaba de suceder. Su hermana lo era todo para él. Ella lo había cuidado después de que su madre fuera asesinada por amos de esclavos. No había nadie más en su vida. Él ya sabía que tenía que mantenerla segura.

¿Por qué siguió al resto en lugar que quedarse con su hermana?

"¡La dejamos! Soy un idiota. Arriesgando mi vida por ustedes tres y dejándola", dijo Anakin casi fuera de sí.

"Calma tus emociones Anakin", dijo Qui-Gon poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Aléjate de mí! Querías sacrificarla en primer lugar. ¡Pensé que los Jedi eran buenas personas!", dijo golpeando a Qui Gon en la cara.

"¡Anakin!", dijo Obi Wan sujetándolo por los brazos, "la traeremos de vuelta, te lo prometo"

"Necesitamos ayuda para rescatar a tu hermana. Coruscant es nuestra mejor opción. No solo ella está en peligro sino también mi gente", dijo Padme mientras sostenía la mano de Anakin.

"Lamento que esto haya sucedido, Anakin. Pero salvaremos a tu hermana", dijo Qui Gon con calma y mirándolo a los ojos. Anakin respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla del piloto sin decirles una palabra.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron, llegó un comité de bienvenida: "Princesa Admidala", dijo el senador Palpatine, un hombre gentil con ojos amables. Él abrazó a la princesa tan pronto como ella salió de la nave, lo que la consoló después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Por favor, permíteme acompañarte a tu habitación. Debes estar cansada después de tu odisea", dijo con una mirada preocupada al ver los trapos que tenía puestos la princesa.

"No puedo senador, necesito una audiencia de inmediato. Mi gente está en peligro. Necesitamos obtener ayuda del ejército clon lo antes posible", dijo Padme con determinación. Ya no era una niña pequeña, ahora era la líder de su pueblo y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser vista como una persona débil.

"Veré qué podemos hacer para conseguir una audiencia", dijo el senador mientras le mostraba a Padme el camino dentro del gran edificio del Senado. Estaba un poco orgulloso de la reacción de la chica y de la forma en que ella quería manejar la situación.

…..

Sentí un fuerte individuo sensible a la fuerza dentro de esa nave. ¿Quién era ese hombre con la máscara negra?," preguntó Darth Maul mirando directamente a los ojos de Reyla. La mantenían cautiva en una de las celdas de la prisión debajo del castillo real de Naboo. Parecía que la habían torturado; apenas podía soportar mantenerse sentada. "Sé que no me dirás dónde está, pero tengo que sortear las cosas. Eventualmente te romperás", dijo Maul mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

Reyla gritó de dolor. Era como si un destornillador estuviera siendo empujado dentro de su cerebro. Apenas podía soportarlo. De repente, las imágenes de su infancia comenzaron a inundar su mente. Hermosos recuerdos de su vida con su madre y Anakin cuando eran pequeños, todos cubiertos de una luz brillante y amor cerca de una casa en Tatooine.

Esos sentimientos molestaron a Darth Maul inmensamente, quien intentaba leerle la mente. De repente, encontró lo que buscaba una sombra en el rincón de la mente de Reyla, una emoción oscura.

Era de noche. Un niño dormía junto a una niña en una pequeña cama que apenas alcanzaba para los menores, cuando de repente oyeron un ruido fuerte en la puerta. Una mujer con una túnica blanca entró junto a un hombre con un abrigo oscuro.

"Shmi, tienes que correr. Toma a Anakin y Reyla lo más rápido que puedas. Vienen soldados y están matando hombres y tomando mujeres como esclavas. Ve al sur y escóndete en las cuevas. Estarás a salvo allí".

De repente se escucharon gritos, llantos y explosiones desde muy lejos.

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?", dijo la pequeña Reyla mientras sostenía a Anakin, de apenas cuatro años, en sus brazos.

"Necesitamos movernos cariño", dijo su madre mientras recogía cosas de su habitación.

"No hay tiempo", dijo el hombre. Tomó a Anakin de la cama, tomó la mano de Reyla y caminó hacia la puerta. "Mantén a tu hermano a salvo Reyla", le dijo.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, estaba cubierta de cuerpos y las casas de sus vecinos se quemaban hasta lo que alcanzaba a ver. Comenzaron a correr, esquivando los rayos de los soldados que disparaban contra la multitud y caminaron por los callejones para evitar ser vistos.

Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Fueron encontrados por dos soldados, quienes los apuntaron con sus armas.

Un soldado empujó a Reyla entre las rocas, podía sentir el polvo en sus labios. "Necesitamos a los niños y a la mujer. Mata al otro", dijo el soldado a su compañero. Inmediatamente y sin ningún aviso, Reyla escuchó el disparo de un arma y el hombre del abrigo negro, con Anakin todavía en los brazos, cayó al suelo.

Su madre trataba de liberarse del soldado, pero fue imposible. La sostuvo por la cintura; tenía pensamientos perversos en su mente.

La empujó al suelo y se subió encima de ella, parecía que no había escapatoria. Los cuatro morirían juntos. De repente, Anakin gritó con fuerza. Una repentina ráfaga de aire lanzó a los soldados y los mató al instante. El poder del pequeño niño de apenas cuatro años era inmenso, las paredes temblaban y comenzaron a romperse. Una de las columnas se desplomó e iba a caer sobre Anakin, cuando su madre corrió hacia él y lo protegió con su cuerpo.

"¡Mamá!," gritó Reyla y corrió hacia ellos al ver caer la pared. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su madre estaba muerta.

….

"Nunca he sentido un poder tan inmenso en mi vida", dijo Darth Maul con entusiasmo, "Supongo que tu hermano"

"Mantenlo fuera de esto", dijo Reyla mientras recuperaba el aliento después de gritar por las visiones que Darth Maul le había recordado.

"La Fuerza es fuerte en él. ¿Quién era su padre?", dijo el Lord Sith "Sé que no fue ese hombre. Él era tu padre pero no el padre del niño. ¿Quién es su verdadero padre?"

"Jódete", dijo Reyla y le escupió en la cara.

Recordó el doloroso recuerdo de cómo su madre quedó embarazada sin motivo mientras su padre estaba peleando en la guerra y cómo, después de enterarse, los abandonó.

Era un algo que no quería recordar. Sin embargo, al recordar el amor que sintió esa noche en Tatooine cuando su padre regresó por ellos, solo para morir protegiendolos, le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. No iba a traicionar a Anakin tan fácilmente, le prometió a su padre que siempre lo protegería.

"No te preocupes. Eventualmente lo descubriré", dijo Maul sosteniendo su cabeza una vez más, "Me dirás la verdad."

... ..

"¡Necesitamos hacer algo Padme! Debo recuperar a mi hermana y no estamos haciendo nada", dijo Anakin, esperando impaciente en las habitaciones de la princesa.

"Debemos esperar. Sé que es difícil, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora", dijo Padme mirándolo desde el sofá, mientras ensayaba su discurso.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y Padme se puso de pie "Princesa, tenemos audiencia. Debemos actuar con precaución si esperamos obtener ayuda", dijo el senador Palpatine.

"Si, vamos," dijo Padme, "Anakin por favor ven con nosotros"

"Princesa, perdón su Majestad, antes de irnos quiero que sepa que tenemos información de que Marlow está involucrado en la rebelión," dijo Palpatine mientras le mostraba imágenes que mostraban a Marlow junto a los rebeldes.

"¿Cómo?," preguntó Padme.

"Al parecer patrocinó todo este embrollo y tiene como meta eliminarla para tener el camino libre para gobernar en Naboo," mencionó el Senador, "Aún es temprano para mostrar estas pruebas, pero estamos seguros de que es él"

"_Eliminarla,"_ solo de pensarlo, el estómago de Anakin se hizo un nudo.

"No lo permitiré," dijo abruptamente el joven piloto sin darse cuenta.

"No depende de ti protegerme, puedo hacerlo sola," dijo Padme sorprendida de la afirmación del jóven piloto.

"Me pediste que te acompañe, entonces lo haré," dijo Anakin sujetando su mano con fuerza.

Padme soltó su mano inmediatamente y se sonrojó con fuerza, "Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola"

Palpatine soltó una pequeña risa al ver la reacción de los jóvenes, "la juventud, divino tesoro"

Padme se enfureció ante el comentario y salió abruptamente de la habitación, lo que causó que Anakin se riera.

"Anakin, ¿Verdad?," dijo Palpatine.

"Así es senador," dijo Anakin mientras veía a Padme alejarse.

"Un diamante brilla más fuerte en la adversidad," dijo Palpatine a Anakin, "Vamos muchacho que el futuro no está esperando"

Anakin la acompañó en silencio por los pasillos hasta el Parlamento del Senado, una gran sala cubierta de escritorios de arriba a abajo. En la asamblea, los líderes se susurraba el uno al otro y miraban a Padme con atención.

"_Deben pensar que es una niña tan joven que seguramente no tiene un lugar aquí",_ pensó Anakin. Pero Padme estaba decidida a hacerlos escuchar, incluso si tenía que forzarlos. Se había preparado toda su vida para este momento.

Obi-Wan miraba a Padme y a Anakin desde el salón de los Jedi, un espacio donde se reunían los maestros para escuchar las decisiones del parlamento, mientras ella saludaba a otros senadores que acababan de entrar.

De repente, notó a Dorian Marlow en la parte de atrás de la sala mientras hablaba con otros líderes.

"Maestro...," dijo Obi Wan.

"Si me percaté. Mantengámonos atentos, de seguro trama algo," dijo Qui Gon. Él sabía que el único hombre con el poder económico y militar para incitar una rebelión en Naboo era Marlow.

…

"Por aquí", dijo el canciller mientras le mostraba a la princesa el camino hacia el centro del escenario.

Padmé estaba nerviosa pero no iba a dudar. Tomó su discurso entre sus manos y habló con todo su corazón:

"Su Excelencia, miembros del Consejo. Vengo aquí con una súplica urgente. Mi gente ha vivido en paz y con prosperidad durante siglos, pero ahora nos encontramos en la situación más terrible que podríamos haber imaginado.

Se ha construido un ejército subterráneo debajo de nuestras narices y su único propósito es destruir la forma de vida de los habitantes de Naboo. Mi padre, el Rey Amidala, fue asesinado frente a mis ojos y no puedo quedarme atrás sin hacer nada. No huiré de mi deber como protectora de Naboo y me mantendré en el frente de batalla, pero necesito su ayuda para protegerlos. Solo con su aporte podremos cambiar el futuro de mi planeta.

Es por eso que solicito la ayuda del ejército clon en Naboo ... "

"¡Indignante!", interrumpió un senador de Jakku.

"Nos está pidiendo que intervengamos en lo que parece ser una Guerra Civil. El Senado no puede interferir en los conflictos internos de una nación", dijo con una cara arrogante. En el fondo se escucharon signos de aprobación ante su declaración.

"Esta no es una Guerra Civil, Senador. Estamos siendo atacados por fuerzas patrocinadas por este hombre", dijo Padme señalando con el dedo a Dorian Marlow. Todo el senado se quedó sorprendido. Se escucharon más susurros.

"No tienes evidencia de esa afirmación. Dorian Marlow es uno de los mejores hombres de la Galaxia. Sus esfuerzos han contribuido a la construcción de nuestra sociedad, incluido el próspero Gobierno de Naboo. ¿Por qué intentaría algo así? ¡No tiene sentido! Eres solo una niña y estás confundiendo cosas.

Lamentamos mucho la muerte de tu padre, pero como acabamos de decir, no podemos interferir en un conflicto interno ", dijo otro senador de Alderaan.

"¡La gente está muriendo y ustedes permanecen aquí sin hacer nada!", dijo Padme furiosa. No podía entender por qué no podían ver más allá de sus narices.

Pero Obi Wan lo entendió de inmediato, Marlow había sobornado a los senadores. Tenía a la princesa justo donde la quería, vulnerable, sola y haciendo reclamos sin pruebas. Justo donde él necesitaba que ella estuviera.

"Asistiremos con ayuda humanitaria ante este conflicto. Pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. La ley es la ley Reina Amidala. Lo siento pero no podemos ayudar", dijo el canciller, "esta sesión ha terminado".

Toda la esperanza de salvar a su hermana, de salvar a Naboo, se había perdido. Anakin salió furioso del Parlamento. Al verlo, Obi Wan lo siguió de cerca.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", dijo el Padawan tratando de alcanzar al muchacho.

"Voy a encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudarme a salvar a mi hermana. Tal vez el Consejo Jedi ...", dijo Anakin mientras caminaba rápidamente.

"Los Jedi no pueden intervenir sin la aprobación del Senado", dijo Obi Wan, agarrando el brazo de Anakin para tratar de detenerlo.

"Entonces iré solo", dijo el joven piloto mientras sacudía su brazo del agarre de Obi Wan, "Dijiste que era poderoso, ¿verdad? Tal vez pueda hacer algo"

"¡Anakin, espera!"

"No puedes detenerme", dijo Anakin con rabia.

"No, no puedo detenerte. Pero puedo ayudarte", dijo Obi-Wan mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Anakin se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Estaba dispuesto a desafiar la Orden Jedi por él.

"No puedo pedirte que lo hagas," dijo Anakin con tristeza.

"Y no están solos", dijo Qui-Gon, que había escuchado toda la conversación, "Yo iré con ustedes"

"Y yo también," dijo Padme.

"Es una locura, ¿En verdad están dispuestos a ayudarme?," preguntó Anakin.

"Para que estan los amigos," respondió Obi Wan con una sonrisa.


End file.
